Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień siódmy
Nazajutrz rano obudziłem się wcześniej niż poprzedniego dnia i poszedłem odwiedzić moje kuzynki. Emina czytała Koran, Zibelda zaś przymierzała perły i szale. Przerwałem te ważne zatrudnienia słodkimi pieszczotami, w których równie miłość, jak przyjaźń się odzywały. Potem zjedliśmy obiad, a po obiedzie Zoto w te słowa zaczął rozpowiadać dalsze przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ZOTA Przyrzekłem mówić o Testa-Lundze i dotrzymam wam słowa. Przyjaciel mój był spokojnym mieszkańcem Val Castera, małego miasteczka położonego u stóp Etny. Miał żonę zachwycającej piękności. Młody książę Val Castera, zwiedzając pewnego razu swoje majątki, ujrzał tę kobietę, gdy przyszła powitać go wraz z żonami znaczniejszych mieszczan. Zarozumiały młodzieniec, zamiast wdzięcznie przyjąć hołd, jaki mu składali jego poddani ustami piękności, zajął się tylko wdziękami pani Testa-Lunga. Bez żadnych ogródek wyjawił jej wrażenie, jakie sprawiła na jego zmysłach, i wsunął jej rękę za stanik. W tej samej chwili mąż, który stał za żoną, dobył noża z kieszeni i utopił go w sercu młodego księcia. Zdaje mi się, że na jego miejscu każdy uczciwy człowiek byłby sobie tak samo postąpił. Testa-Lunga, dokonawszy tego uczynku, schronił się do kościoła i zostawał tam aż do nocy. Sądząc jednakże, że wypada mu pewniejsze środki przedsięwziąć, postanowił złączyć się z kilkoma rozbójnikami, którzy od niejakiego czasu ukrywali się na wierzchołkach Etny. Poszedł więc do nich i ci ogłosili go dowódcą. Etna naówczas wybuchała niesłychaną ilością lawy; pośród ognistych jej potoków Testa-Lunga umocnił swoją bandę w kryjówkach, które tylko jemu samemu były znane. Gdy się już tak ze wszech stron dostatecznie zabezpieczył, dzielny ten wódz udał się do wicekróla, żądając ułaskawienia siebie i towarzyszów. Rząd odmówił, jak sądzę, z obawy nadwerężenia swej powagi. Natenczas Testa-Lunga wszedł w układy z głównymi dzierżawcami okolicznych majątków. - Kradnijmy do spółki - rzekł do nich. - Gdy przybędę do was, dacie mi, co sami zechcecie, a za to będziecie mogli wobec waszych panów zrzucać na mnie wszystkie wasze kradzieże. Wprawdzie była to także kradzież, ale Testa-Lunga sumiennie rozdzielał wszystko między towarzyszów, zachowując dla siebie tylko tyle, ile mu było niezbędne do życia. Mało tego: skoro przeciągał przez jaką wioskę, kazał za wszystko płacić podwójnie, tak że w krótkim czasie stał się bożyszczem ludu Obojga Sycylii. Mówiłem wam już, że niektórzy rozbójnicy z bandy mojego ojca złączyli się z Testa-Lunga, który przez kilka lat przebywał na południu Etny, czyniąc stamtąd wyprawy do Val di Noto i Val di Mazara. Ale w czasie, o którym wam mówię, to jest gdy skończyłem piętnasty rok życia, banda wróciła do Val Demoni i pewnego dnia ujrzeliśmy ją przybywającą do wioski augustianów. Cokolwiek moglibyście wyobrazić sobie świetnego i okazałego, wszystko to da wam słabe zaledwie pojęcie o towarzyszach Testa-Lungi. Byli umundurowani, a ich konie pokryte były jedwabnymi siatkami; pasy najeżone pistoletami i sztyletami, długie szpady i strzelby tego samego rozmiaru - oto przedmioty składające uzbrojenie wojenne bandy. Przez trzy dni rozbójnicy zjadali nasze kury i wypijali nasze wino, czwartego zaś doniesiono im, że oddział dragonów z Syrakuz zbliża się zamierzając ich otoczyć. Na tę wieść zaczęli śmiać się z całego serca; zaczaili się na skrzyżowaniu dróg, uderzyli na oddział i rozbili go do szczętu. Wprawdzie siła nieprzyjaciela dziesięć razy przewyższała ich zastęp, ale każdy rozbójnik miał przy sobie kilkanaście kul, z których żadna nie chybiła. Po zwycięstwie banda wróciła do wioski, ja zaś, przypatrując się z dala całej bitwie, tak byłem zachwycony, że padłem do nóg dowódcy i zaklinałem go, aby raczył mnie przyjąć na towarzysza. Testa-Lunga zapytał, com za jeden. - Syn rozbójnika Zoto - odpowiedziałem. Na to szanowne nazwisko wszyscy ci, którzy służyli pod moim ojcem, wydali okrzyk radości. Następnie jeden z nich porwał mnie w swoje objęcia, postawił na stole i rzekł: - Towarzysze, w ostatniej walce zabito nam porucznika i jesteśmy w kłopocie, kto go ma zastąpić; niech więc mały Zoto będzie naszym porucznikiem. Widzimy nieraz, że powierzają dowództwa pułków synom książąt lub hrabiów, dlaczegóż nie mielibyśmy tego uczynić dla syna dzielnego Zota? Zaręczam, że stanie się godny tego zaszczytu. Na te słowa okryto mówcę rzęsistymi oklaskami i jednomyślnie obrano mnie porucznikiem. Stopień mój z początku wydał się im żartem i każdy rozbójnik kładł się od śmiechu nazywając mnie signor tenete - wkrótce jednak musieli zmienić dotychczasowe mniemanie. Nie tylko zawsze pierwszy byłem w napadzie i ostatni w odwrocie, ale żaden z nich nie umiał lepiej ode mnie wyśledzić obrotów nieprzyjacielskich lub zapewnić bandzie bezpieczeństwo. Raz wdrapywałem się na szczyt skał, aby szerzej objąć wzrokiem okolicę i dać umówione znaki, to znowu całe dnie przepędzałem śród nieprzyjaciół, skacząc z jednego drzewa na drugie. Często nawet zdarzało mi się przez całe noce nie złazić z najwyższych kasztanów Etny i gdy nie mogłem już oprzeć się znużeniu, zasypiałem przywiązawszy się wprzód pasem do gałęzi. Wszystko to nie było zbyt trudne dla tego, kto znał dokładnie rzemiosło kominiarza i chłopca okrętowego. Tak ciągle postępując zyskałem powszechne zaufanie i powierzono mi bezpieczeństwo całej bandy. Testa-Lunga kochał mnie jak własnego syna; nadto śmiem wyznać, że niebawem nabyłem sławy, która niemal przewyższała jego rozgłos, i wkrótce w całej Sycylii o niczym innym nie mówiono, jak tylko o świetnych czynach małego Zota. Tyle sławy nie uczyniło mnie nieczułym na rozrywki właściwe memu wiekowi. Już wam powiedziałem, że rozbójnicy są u nas bohaterami ludu, sami więc łatwo osądzicie, czy najpiękniejsze pasterki Etny byłyby wahały się oddać mi serce; byłem jednak przeznaczony ulec bardziej wykwintnym wdziękom i miłość przygotowywała mi pochlebniejszą zdobycz. Już od dwóch lat byłem porucznikiem i miałem siedemnaście lat skończonych, gdy nowy wybuch wulkanu zniszczył dotychczasowe nasze kryjówki i zmusił bandę szukać schronienia bardziej na południe. Po czterech dniach pochodu przybyliśmy do zamku zwanego Rocca Fiorita, siedziby i głównej posiadłości mego wroga Principina. Od dawna zapomniałem już o krzywdach, jakich od niego doświadczyłem, gdy nazwa zamku na nowo rozbudziła we mnie żądzę zemsty. Nie powinno was to bynajmniej zadziwiać - w naszym klimacie serca są nieubłagane. Gdyby Principino znajdował się naówczas w swoim zamku, mniemam, że byłbym mieczem i ogniem przeklęte gniazdo spustoszył. Tym razem jednak poprzestałem na zrządzeniu o ile możności jak największej szkody, do czego towarzysze, którym nietajne były moje powody, dzielnie mi dopomogli. Służba zamkowa, która z początku chciała stawiać nam opór, uległa obfitym strumieniom pańskiego wina, które wytoczyliśmy z piwnicy i niebawem przeszła na naszą stronę. Jednym słowem, zamieniliśmy zamek Rocca Fiorita w prawdziwą wyspę obfitości. Hulanka trwała przez pięć dni. Szóstego szpiedzy uprzedzili mnie, że wyprawiono przeciw nam cały pułk z Syrakuz i że Principino wkrótce z matką i licznym towarzystwem kobiet ma przybyć z Mesyny. Cofnąłem bandę, sam jednak chciałem koniecznie pozostać, usadowiłem się więc na szczycie rozłożystego dębu w końcu ogrodu. Dla ułatwienia ucieczki w razie potrzeby wybiłem otwór w murze ogrodowym. Nareszcie ujrzałem nadchodzący pułk, który roztasował się przed bramą zamkową i dokoła porozstawiał straże. Tuż za nimi ciągnął szereg lektyk, w których siedziały damy, w ostatniej zaś sam Principino rozłożył się na stosie poduszek. Z trudnością wysiadł, podtrzymywany przez dwóch koniuszych, wysłał przodem oddział wojska i dopiero gdy zaręczono mu, że żadnego z nas nie ma już w zamku, wszedł z kobietami i kilku szlachcicami należącymi do jego orszaku. Pod moim dębem wytryskało źródło świeżej wody, tuż zaś obok niego stał marmurowy stół otoczony ławkami. Była to najozdobniejsza część ogrodu; nie wątpiłem, że całe towarzystwo wkrótce tu przybędzie, i postanowiłem nie złazić, aby bliżej mu się przypatrzyć. W istocie, po pół godzinie ujrzałem nadchodzącą młodą osobę, prawie w moim wieku. Aniołowie nie mogą być piękniejsi: spostrzegłszy ją, doznałem tak nagłego i silnego wzruszenia, że byłbym może spadł z wierzchołka dębu, gdybym nie był przez zwykłą ostrożność mocno przywiązał się pasem do jego gałęzi. Młoda dziewczyna szła ze spuszczonymi oczyma i z wyrazem głębokiego smutku na twarzy. Usiadła na ławce, wsparła się na marmurowym stole i zaczęła gorzko płakać. Nie wiedząc sam, co czynię, zsunąłem się z drzewa i stanąłem tak, że mogłem ją widzieć, nie będąc sam spostrzeżonym. Natenczas ujrzałem Principina zbliżającego się z kwiatami w ręku. Od trzech lat, jak go straciłem z oczu, znacznie wyrósł, twarz miał piękną, ale bez żadnego wyrazu. Młoda dziewczyna, spostrzegłszy go, rzuciła nań wzrok pełen wzgardy, za który mocno jej byłem wdzięczny. Pomimo to Principino, zadowolony z samego siebie, przystąpił do niej wesoło i rzekł: - Kochana narzeczono, oto są kwiaty przeznaczone dla ciebie, jeżeli mi przyrzekniesz nie wspominać o tym niegodziwym hultaju. - Mości książę - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - sądzę, że niesłusznie stawiasz warunki twoich łask. Przecież chociażbym nigdy nie wymówiła przed tobą imienia Zota, cały dom wiecznie ci o nim będzie wspominał. Wszakże nawet twoja mamka zaręczyła w twojej obecności, że nigdy w życiu nie widziała piękniejszego chłopca. - Panno Sylwio! - przerwał Principino, dotknięty do żywego. - Racz pamiętać, że jesteś moją narzeczoną. Sylwia nic nie odrzekła, tylko zalała się łzami. Wtedy Principino w największej wściekłości zawołał: - Nikczemna, ponieważ kochasz się w rozbójniku, oto masz, na co zasługujesz! To mówiąc uderzył ją w twarz. - Zoto!... Zoto!... - krzyknęła biedna dziewczyna - czemuż cię tu nie ma, aby ukarać tego nędznika! Jeszcze nie dokończyła tych słów, gdy nagle wyszedłem z mojej kryjówki i rzekłem do księcia: - Poznajesz mnie? Jestem rozbójnikiem i mógłbym cię zamordować, ale zbyt poważam pannę, która raczyła przyzwać mnie na pomoc, i ofiaruję ci walkę, jaka wam, szlachcie, przystoi. Miałem przy sobie dwa puginały i cztery pistolety; rozdzieliłem broń na dwoje, położyłem jedną część o dziesięć kroków od drugiej i zostawiłem mu wybór. Ale nieszczęśliwy Principino padł zemdlony na ławkę. Sylwia natenczas tymi słowy odezwała się do mnie: - Jestem szlachetnego urodzenia, ale biedna; jutro mam zaślubić księcia lub pójść na całe życie do klasztoru. Zamiast jednego lub drugiego wolę być twoją na wieki! To mówiąc padła w moje objęcia. Możecie domyślić się, że nie dałem się długo prosić. Jednakowoż należało zapobiec, abyśmy ze strony księcia nie doznali przeszkody w ucieczce. Wziąłem sztylet i - w braku młotka - kamieniem przybiłem mu rękę do ławki, na której leżał. Krzyknął boleśnie i powtórnie omdlał. Wysunęliśmy się przez otwór w murze ogrodowym i uciekliśmy w góry. Wszyscy moi towarzysze mieli kochanki, z radością więc powitali moją i kobiety ich przysięgły Sylwii nieograniczone posłuszeństwo. Już upływał czwarty miesiąc mojego pożycia z Sylwią, gdy zostałem zmuszony opuścić ją, aby obejrzeć zmiany, jakie ostatni wybuch wulkanu poczynił w stronie północnej. Podczas podróży odkryłem w naturze wdzięki, na które dawniej wcale nie zważałem. Co chwila spotykałem rozkoszne trawniki, jaskinie, gaje w miejscach, które wprzódy wydawały mi się dobrymi tylko do obrony lub zasadzek. Sylwia ułagodziła moje rozbójnicze serce, które jednak wkrótce miało odzyskać dawną srogość. Wracam do mojej podróży na północne zbocza góry. Wyrażam się tym sposobem dlatego, że Sycylijczycy, wspominając o Etnie, zowią ją zawsze il monte, czyli po prostu górą. Zwróciłem się naprzód ku temu, co nazywamy Wieżą Filozofa, ale nie mogłem się tam dostać. Z przepaści, która otworzyła się na zboczu wulkanu, wypływał potok lawy; rozdzielał się on nieco powyżej, opasując ją jakby dwoma ramionami, które zbiegały się ze sobą o milę dalej, tworząc rodzaj niedostępnej wyspy. Poznałem natychmiast ważność tego położenia; nadto na samej wieży mieliśmy znaczny skład kasztanów, który pragnąłem koniecznie zachować. Szukając pilnie, wynalazłem podziemne przejście, którym dawniej często przechodziłem i które mnie wyprowadziło prosto na samą wieżę. Natychmiast postanowiłem umieścić na tej wyspie całą naszą ludność kobiecą. Kazałem zbudować szałasy z liści i jeden z nich ozdobiłem szczególnie starannie. Następnie wróciłem na południe i sprowadziłem całą osadę, uszczęśliwioną z tego nowego schronienia. Dziś, kiedy przenoszę się pamięcią w szczęśliwe chwile, jakie spędziłem na tej wyspie, widzę, jak bardzo różnią się od okropnych wzruszeń, które miotały całym moim życiem. Ogniste potoki dzieliły nas od reszty ludzi; ogień miłości ogarniał nasze zmysły. Wszystko słuchało moich rozkazów i wszystko ulegało najmniejszym życzeniom kochanej Sylwii. Wreszcie, na domiar mego szczęścia, dwaj moi bracia przybyli do mnie. Obaj doznali nadzwyczajnych przygód i upewniam was, że jeżeli zechcecie kiedy posłuchać ich opowiadań, bez porównania więcej was zabawią ode mnie. Mało jest ludzi, którzy nie przeżyli bodaj kilku szczęśliwych dni, ale nie wiem, czy jest kto, co by mógł szczęście rachować na lata. Moje przynajmniej nie trwało jednego roku. Towarzysze bandy zachowywali się uczciwie względem siebie samych, żaden nie byłby się ośmielił spojrzeć na cudzą kochankę, tym mniej zaś na moją: zazdrość przeto była nie znana, lub raczej na jakiś czas wygnana z naszej wyspy, gdyż szalona ta namiętność zbyt łatwo zawsze znajdzie dostęp do miejsc, w których miłość przebywa. Młody rozbójnik imieniem Antonino tak szalenie zakochał się w Sylwii, że nawet nie był w stanie ukryć swojej namiętności. Sam to zauważyłem, ale widząc go smutnym i przygnębionym, mniemałem, że kochanka moja nie jest mu wzajemna, i byłem spokojny. Rad bym był tylko wyleczyć Antonina, kochałem go bowiem za jego odwagę. Znajdował się również w bandzie rozbójnik imieniem Moro, którego, przeciwnie, dla nikczemności sposobu myślenia z całych sił nienawidziłem i gdyby Testa-Lunga chciał mi wierzyć, dawno byłby go już wypędził. Moro potrafił wkraść się w zaufanie Antonina i przyrzekł mu dopomóc w miłości; pozyskał również ufność Sylwii i przekonał ją, że mam kochankę w sąsiedniej wiosce. Sylwia lękała się wyznać przede mną powzięte podejrzenia, ale postępowanie jej zaczęło być coraz bardziej wymuszone, domyślałem się więc, że stygnie w niej zapał dawnej miłości. Ze swej strony Antonino, uwiadomiony o wszystkim przez Mora, podwoił zalecanki do Sylwii i przybrał minę zadowoloną, która dała mi do zrozumienia, że jest szczęśliwy. Nie byłem wcale wprawny w rozplątywaniu intryg podobnego rodzaju. Zamordowałem Sylwię i Antonina. Ten ostatni na chwilę przed śmiercią wyznał mi zdradę Mora. Z zakrwawionym sztyletem pobiegłem do zdrajcy; Moro przeląkł się, padł na kolana i wyjąkał, że książę Rocca Fiorita zapłacił mu, aby mnie i Sylwię zgładził ze świata, i że jedynie w celu uskutecznienia tego zamiaru przyłączył się do naszej bandy. Utopiłem mu sztylet w piersiach. Następnie wybrałem się do Mesyny, wemknąłem się przebrany do pałacu księcia i wysłałem go za jego powiernikiem i dwiema ofiarami jego zemsty. Taki był koniec mego szczęścia i zarazem mojej sławy. Moja odwaga zmieniła się w zupełną obojętność dla życia, a ponieważ okazywałem równą obojętność dla bezpieczeństwa moich towarzyszów, wkrótce zatem całkiem postradałem ich zaufanie. Na koniec mogę was zapewnić, że odtąd stałem się jednym z najpospolitszych rozbójników. Wkrótce potem Testa-Lunga umarł na zapalenie opłucnej i banda jego się rozproszyła. Moi bracia, znając dobrze Hiszpanię, namówili mnie, aby się tam udać. Stanąłem na czele dwunastu ludzi, przybyłem do Zatoki Taormińskiej i ukrywałem się w niej przez trzy dni. Czwartego dnia porwaliśmy dwumasztowy statek i dopłynęliśmy na nim do brzegów Andaluzji. Chociaż w Hiszpanii nie zbywa na górach, które by nam zapewniły bezpieczne schronienie, to jednak dałem pierwszeństwo pasmu Sierra Moreny i nie miałem powodu żalić się na mój wybór. Schwytałem dwa transporty piastrów i uczyniłem później kilka nie mniej korzystnych wypraw. Odgłos naszych powodzeń doszedł aż do Madrytu. Gubernator Kadyksu otrzymał rozkaz dostawienia nas martwych czy żywych i wyprawił przeciw nam kilka pułków. Z drugiej strony wielki szejk Gomelezów ofiarował mi służbę u siebie i bezpieczne schronienie w tej oto jaskini. Bez namysłu przystałem na jego propozycję. Trybunał w Grenadzie, nie chcąc pokazać swojej niedołężności, nie mogąc jednak nas znaleźć, rozkazał schwytać dwóch pasterzy z doliny i powiesić ich pod nazwiskiem braci Zota. Znałem tych dwóch ludzi i wiem, że popełnili kilka morderstw. Utrzymują jednak, że gniewa ich to powieszenie na naszym miejscu i że w nocy odwiązują się z szubienic i wyprawiają tysiączne niedorzeczności. Nie przekonałem się o tym na własne oczy, nie mogę więc nic wam o tym powiedzieć. Jednakże nieraz, przechodząc w nocy obok szubienicy, zwłaszcza gdy księżyc świecił, dokładnie widziałem, że nie ma żadnego wisielca, nad rankiem zaś znowu wracali na szubienicę. Oto jest historia mego życia, którą pragnęliście słyszeć. Sądzę, że moi bracia, których życie spokojniej upłynęło, mogliby wam bardziej zajmujące rzeczy opowiedzieć, ale nie będą mieli na to czasu, gdyż okręt jest już przygotowany i odebrałem wyraźne rozkazy, aby jutro puścić go na morze. Gdy Zoto odszedł, piękna Emina rzekła z wyrazem głębokiego smutku: - Ten człowiek ma słuszność; chwile szczęścia zbyt krótkie są w życiu człowieka. Przepędziliśmy tu trzy dni, które może już nigdy w życiu nam się nie powtórzą. Wieczerza wcale nie była wesoła, pośpieszyłem więc z życzeniami dobrej nocy moim kuzynkom. Spodziewałem się, że ujrzę je w moim pokoju i wtedy łatwiej zdołam rozproszyć ich smutek. W istocie, przyszły wcześniej niż zazwyczaj i na domiar mego szczęścia spostrzegłem, że trzymają swoje pasy w rękach. Symboliczną wymowę tego gestu łatwo było zrozumieć, wszelako Emina, nie ufając mojej domyślności, rzekła: - Kochany Alfonsie, poświęcenie twoje dla nas było bez granic, pragniemy więc, żeby taka sama okazała się i nasza wdzięczność. Być może, że się już więcej nie ujrzymy. Dla innych kobiet byłby to powód do wstrzemięźliwości, ale my chcemy wiecznie żyć w twojej pamięci i jeżeli kobiety, które spotkasz w Madrycie, przewyższają nas w wykształceniu i obejściu, żadna przecież nie będzie od nas bardziej czuła i bardziej namiętna. Jednakże, drogi Alfonsie, musisz ponowić przysięgę, że nam dochowasz tajemnicy i że nie dasz wiary, gdyby ci co złego o nas mówiono. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ten ostatni warunek, ale zgodziłem się na wszystko i otrzymałem nagrodę w najczulszych pieszczotach. Po chwili Emina rzekła: - Kochany Alfonsie, rażą nas te relikwie, które nosisz na szyi. Czy nie mógłbyś ich zdjąć na chwilę? Dałem odmowną odpowiedź, ale Zibelda objęła mnie za szyję i nożyczkami, które trzymała w ręku, przecięła wstążkę. Emina natychmiast porwała relikwie i rzuciła w rozpadlinę skały. - Jutro włożysz je na powrót - rzekła - tymczasem zawieś na szyi tę plecionkę z naszych włosów wraz z przywiązanym do niej talizmanem, który uchroni cię może od niestałości, jeżeli cokolwiek w świecie zdoła uchronić od tego kochanków. Następnie Emina wyjęła ze swoich włosów złotą szpilkę i starannie spięła nią zasłony łóżka. Pójdę w jej ślady i zarzucę zasłonę na dalszy ciąg tej sceny. Wystarczy wiedzieć, że moje przyjaciółki zostały moimi małżonkami. Istnieją bez wątpienia sytuacje, kiedy gwałt, powodując rozlew niewinnej krwi, jest zbrodnią; ale istnieją też takie wypadki, w których okrucieństwo służy samej niewinności, pozwalając się jej ujawnić w całym blasku. Tak właśnie było z nami, z czego wniosłem, że moje kuzynki nie były rzeczywistymi uczestniczkami moich snów w Venta Quemada. Zmysły nasze ukołysały się, byliśmy już zupełnie spokojni, gdy nagle zabrzmiał smutny jęk dzwonu. Zegar bił północ. Na ten odgłos nie mogłem wstrzymać się od wzruszenia i rzekłem do moich kuzynek, że obawiam się, aby nam nie zagrażał jaki smutny wypadek. - I ja również lękam się - odparła Emina. - Niebezpieczeństwo jest bliskie, ale posłuchaj tego, co ci mówię: nie dawaj wiary żadnemu złemu, jakie by ci o nas mówiono, nie wierz nawet własnym oczom. W tej samej chwili ktoś gwałtownie rozerwał zasłony łóżka i ujrzałem człowieka wspaniałej postawy, ubranego po mauretańsku. W jednym ręku trzymał Alkoran, w drugim zaś obnażoną szablę; kuzynki moje rzuciły mu się do nóg, mówiąc: - Potężny szejku Gomelezów, przebacz nam! Na co szejk odpowiedział strasznym głosem: - Adonde estan las fajas? Później, zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: - Nieszczęsny nazarejczyku - zhańbiłeś krew Gomelezów! Musisz przejść na wiarę Proroka lub umrzeć. W tej chwili usłyszałem straszliwe wycie i spostrzegłem opętanego Paszeko, który dawał mi znaki z głębi komnaty. Moje kuzynki także go spostrzegły, porwały się więc rozgniewane, schwyciły go i wypchnęły z izby. - Nieszczęsny nazarejczyku - powtórzył znowu szejk Gomelezów - wypij duszkiem napój zawarty w tej czarze lub zginiesz haniebną śmiercią, a trup twój, zawieszony między zwłokami braci Zota, stanie się pastwą sępów i igraszką duchów ciemności, które go będą używały do swoich piekielnych przemian. Uznałem, że w podobnej okoliczności honor nakazuje mi samobójstwo. Zawołałem więc z boleścią: - Ach, mój ojcze, na moim miejscu tak samo byś sobie postąpił! Po tych słowach wziąłem czarę i wychyliłem do dna. Uczułem nieznośne mdłości i padłem bez zmysłów. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie